Carson Hood
History Seeking a life of adventure, Carson Hood ran away from home at the age of 15 in 2367, joining the crew of the Black Flag. Carson Hood was born and reared in Calusa, Florida with his brother Allan Hood and parents Karen and Commander Lee Hood. The Hood brothers had a close childhood friend, Roel Ceda, who died during a hovercraft accident. While working for his father's transport/freighter business, Hood gained experience in both engineering and security working on transports and freighters. Hood worked with his father and brother as a transport/freighter engineer. His experience includes successfully maintaining and repairing transports, such as the Bradbury-class, Deneva-class, Sydney-class, Iowa-class, Utah-class and Whorfin-class; Aakenn-class, Altair-class, Antares-class, Laweya-class, Liberty-class, Monarch-class, and Overfield-class freighters; Fiji-class, Midway-class, and Rakota-class cargo carriers; and Chariot-class and MoKal-class cargo transports. Hood’s parents protested against Hood's reasoning to live a more adventurous, and dangerous, life. Additionally, stories of Commander Lee Hood’s experiences with the Borg and Cardassians, fueled Carson Hood’s desire to be involved in Federation privateering. Growing up, Carson's father taught him, and Allan, the art of European Swordsmanship, a family tradition. Though trained in the longsword, following the teachings of the 14th-century master Johannes Liechtenauer. Eventually, Carson and Allan began learning the militärsabel under the traditions of svensk militär and Viktor Balck. Descendant of European settlers on Earth’s American continent, who established New Sweden, a Swedish colony along the lower reaches of Delaware River in North America in 1638. Strengths and Weaknesses * Charming, Sensitive, Imaginative, Passionate, Curious, Artistic * Fiercely Independent, Unpredictable, Easily Stressed, Overly Competitive, Fluctuating Self-Esteem Federation Letter of Marque and Reprisal, 2367 * The Black Flag is ordered to provide aide and auxiliary support to a fleet of twenty-three Federation starships establishing a tachyon detection grid along the Klingon-Romulan border "to prevent any external power from interfering in Klingon affairs." * Ordered to invade Klingon space to steal newly developed Klingon cloaking device, which allows cloaked vessels to fire quantum torpedoes and remain undetected Wanted for General Acts of Piracy Against the Federation, 2368 * Upon acquiring the newly developed Klingon cloaking device, the Black Flag kept the cloaking device for themselves, instead of following orders and turning in the cloaking device to Federation scientists to study * Robbery and/or criminal violence by ship and shuttle attacks upon Klingon ships and border-crossing, stealing cargo and other valuable items and/or properties by the crew and passengers of the Black Flag * Illegal acts of violence or detention, acts of depredation, committed for private ends by the crew and passengers of the Black Flag Wanted for General Acts of Piracy, Klingon Civil War, 2367-2368 * Wanted by the Cardassian Union, the Breen Confederacy, Nausicaa, the Ferengi Alliance, and the Gorn Hegemony * Robbery and/or criminal violence by ship and shuttle attacks upon ship and border-crossing, with the goal of stealing cargo and other valuable items and/or properties by the crew and passengers of the Black Flag * Illegal acts of violence or detention, acts of depredation, committed for private ends by the crew and passengers of the Black Flag Violation of Federation-Cardassian Armistice of 2367 * Violated ceasefire agreement during the Federation-Cardassian War signed by both the United Federation of Planets and the Cardassian Union in 2367 * Fought in minor skirmishes over the unresolved issue of controlled planets along the Federation-Cardassian border, such as Minos Korva, and the ongoing Occupation of Bajor. Charges by the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire * Robbery and/or criminal violence by ship and shuttle attacks upon ship and border-crossing, with the goal of stealing cargo and other valuable items and/or properties before the Dominion War, by the crew and passengers of the Black Flag * Illegal acts of violence or detention, acts of depredation, committed for private ends by the crew and passengers of the Black Flag Additional Charges by the Klingon Empire * Accused of invading Klingon space, stealing a newly developed cloaking device, which allows cloaked vessels to fire quantum torpedoes while cloaked Illegal Entry into Romulan Neutral Zone * Wanted for Illegal Entry Romulan Neutral Zone by both the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire Federation Letter of Marque and Reprisal, 2373-2375 Battle of Ajilon Prime | status = 2381 (Active) | yard = Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars | laid = | launched = 2365 (Active) | comm = | decomm = | length = 402.11 meters | beam = 195.64 meters | draft = | decks = | mass = 550,000 metric tonnes | prop = | speed = Warp 9.55 for twelve hours | crew = 204 officers and crew | armament = Seven type-8 phaser emitters and disruptor cannons; two modified quantum torpedo launchers | defenses = Regenerative shields (stolen) Klingon Cloaking Device (stolen) | shuttle = | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | image4 = |type = Yeager}} * Fought in skirmishes between forces of the United Federation of Planets and those of the Klingon Empire on Ajilon Prime in 2373 during the Federation-Klingon War after the Klingons broke the ceasefire that was established earlier in the year * Letter of Marque and Reprisal converted the Black Flag, a Yeager-type, Intrepid-class starship variant, and a private merchant vessel, into Starfleet auxiliary. * Authorized use, pertaining to goods and effects, of/or/belonging to the Black Flag for the duration of the Dominion War, especially in the capture of enemy merchant shipping, including, but not limited to, all military forces of the Dominion, including Founder, Jem’Hadar, Vorta, and other allies, in addition to, Dominion supporting vessels, public or private * Authorized by issuing jurisdiction to cross the Federation border to effect reprisal operations (take action against an attack or injury) for the duration of the Dominion War. * For the duration of the Dominion War, received Federation protection and was subject to the obligations of the laws of war. * Required by the terms of the Letter of Marque to obey the laws of war, honor treaty obligations (avoid attacking neutrals), and in particular, to treat captives courteously and kindly * If prisoners are captured during the Dominion War, the enemy crew is entitled to honorable treatment as prisoners of war, under the Federation Constitution Treaty of Bajor, 2375; Stardate: 52902.0 The United Federation of Planets, the Klingon Empire, the Bajoran Republic, the Romulan Star Empire, and the Cardassian Union renounced privateering, abolishing privateering throughout the Alpha Quadrant.